


To do right (do a little wrong)

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abuse of tea, Advice, Banter, Bruce Banner does what he wants, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Feels, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied ADHD Tony Stark, M/M, Matchmaking, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, POV Bruce Banner, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Relationship Advice, Tea, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mistreatment of tea, talk about hypothetical murder and not so hypothetical one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Bruce realises that Loki has feelings for Tony, he thinks it might be fun to give the trickster a hand—  but then he realises what a good match they could actually be, and then he tries for real.Or:Five times Bruce tries to set Loki up with Tony, and the one time he doesn't have to.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Loki, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 340





	To do right (do a little wrong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> I owe **NamelessyNightlock** a big cup of tea for fighting summary with me. This is for you because I can't very well write about someone loving tea and then not gift it to you. May tea always be with you.

**Set up**

It happened on the way back to Earth after escaping Sakaar and the Grandmaster.

Bruce just found out that Loki was a surprisingly _decent_ company when he didn’t try to kill them all or subjugate another planet. Perhaps it wasn’t as surprising as Bruce thought it was because Loki _was_ a charming bastard if he wanted to be one. Bruce knew all about that type. He’d spent a few years at the side of one charming bastard whose heart was made of gold and fluff. Not, that the exact same could be said about Loki but—

That was where he got the impression from.

And perhaps somehow the reason why he found himself talking about Tony when Loki and him shared a tea together and books together in a room nobody dared to disturb them in. Even Valkyrie herself left them alone in here, calling it the _not-fun-room._

“He is an interesting man,” Loki said after Bruce finished reporting of one of their adventures. “With a compelling ingenious mind.”

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s the highest form of compliment I’ve heard coming from you since— ever?”

Loki snorted. “It doesn’t vex me to admit that there might be one among a billion Midgardians who has shown himself adroit at figuring out problems others would neglect.”

“Uh huh,” Bruce said skeptically. “ _Sure.”_ It stung, a little, to be shoved aside and ignored in favour of Tony. He knew he was clever too, but Tony was _shrewd._ Something Bruce wouldn’t say about himself and perhaps, the explanation as to why Loki seemed to favour the other. It might also play a role that Tony hadn’t shattered Loki’s spine back then but that was him being extremely nitpicky.

Loki looked at him amusedly as if he knew exactly what was going on inside of Bruce. He probably did.

“You want me to put in a good word for you with Tony?” Bruce asked as innocently as a grown man could. “I can certainly arrange that.”

“Oh please, why would I want that.” Loki snorted. Got up. Left.

Bruce smiled after the god. He wasn’t fooling anyone, especially not him. And it would for sure, be interesting to see if he could set Loki up with Tony.

**1 — Introduction**

Bruce eventually let go of Tony, sensing the growing agitation from the group behind him. He had the right to hug his friend after not having seen him for years.

“Who’s that with you?” Tony asked him, feigning ignorance but Bruce read between the lines and those spoke of _confusion_ and tension. Not particularly good things.

Bruce offered a smile. “Tony, the big handsome blond dude over here is Thor. You’ve fought together if that jostles your memories.”

He watched Loki out of the corner of his eyes as Thor went to crush Tony’s ribs in his famous bear hug.

Loki looked decidedly uninterested at them.

“This is Valkyrie, who can even drink Natasha under the table.”

Tony stepped out of the embrace with a gasp. “Someone like that _exists?”_

“Yes.” Valkyrie didn’t step forward but nodded at Tony. It was polite, considering that she loved to shock people at their first encounter. “I’ve heard lots about this Natasha. Where is she?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but she’s not here,” Tony said and his voice turned acerbic. “She’s out with her friends somewhere.”

“Her loss,” Valkyrie commented.

Bruce was curious but decided to keep his questions for later when Tony and him would have more time to themselves and were in a less public setting too. He offered a smile and a made a flourish gesture towards the only one left unannounced, “And this handsome lad there is Loki.” He smiled most charmingly, couldn’t stop the chuckle when he saw Tony blink in confusion. “He’s got a bad, _bad_ history but last I remember, bad boys were your type.”

It was by pure chance that Bruce caught Loki’s smile. It looked so kind and inviting, and his voice was a dark purr when he spoke, “I don’t mind excavating said _dark past_ for demonstrative purposes.”

“And I don’t mind shooting your ass again,” Tony spoke up and his tone was heated where Loki’s had been more composed. “I still owe you one for throwing me out of the window.”

“A truly wonderful occurrence.”

Bruce’s eyes flickered back and forth between them, craving popcorn for this match.

Thor looked as if he was burdened with the weight of the spaceship and Bruce understood it, on some level. Nonetheless he thought that _popcorn_ would do wonders now or a cup of tea, just _tea—_

The bickering didn’t seem to take an end.

Val leaned over to him and said as if they were discussing a conspiracy, “Is this an example of the famous _dick measuring_ contest Thor loves to talk about?”

Bruce cracked a grin. “Yes.”

“Hm.” She didn’t look convinced.

**2 — Inquiry**

Tony looked at him as if he’d lost his mind and all good quantities that came with the possession of one.

“You’re inviting _Loki_ back here to live with us? That bag of cats?”

“Yes.” Bruce shrugged and turned towards his kettle. _Tea, tea, tea—_ “He saved us on Sakaar and on Asgard.”

“Are you telling me Loki’s turned a new leaf?” Tony sounded suspicious.

Bruce chuckled. “Maybe. I’m just saying that the Loki we’ve made acquaintance with in 2012 isn’t the same Loki who’s currently waiting for a cup of tea.”

“Wait, you’re making him tea?”

“Yes.” Bruce took the kettle. “I wanted tea for myself and he politely inquired if I’d make him one cup as well.”

“So he demanded it?”

“Politely though.”

“This is where his royal heritage shines through, doesn’t it?”

Bruce tilted his head in acknowledgment. “I wouldn’t have made it if I hadn’t wanted for tea. He’s a grown man, he can do it on his own.”

“Well.” Tony’s voice took on a mischievous sound. “What if he doesn’t get _tea_?”

“Tony.”

“No, no. Hear me out, this is _the_ opportunity to gain insight how much of a new leaf he is. Where’s the—” Tony scrambled to the cupboard, got another cup, threw a teabag inside and hot water.

“Tony.”

“Shh, you won’t have to bring it to him, I will. Always wanted to be friends with a conqueror anyway, I only had a couple of drinks with warlords before. Not a _conqueror_. Even if it’s a failed one but the aspiration is still there, so it counts.”

“Tony, I’d think twice about that.” Bruce watched in mounting horror as Tony put chili powder into the cup before he put it inside of the microwave. “This is going to backfire on you, you’re aware of that?” He asked mildly.

“It won’t.” Tony beamed. “Just a harmless trick between two friends, isn’t it?”

“…Yes.” Bruce stared at his own tea. “Don’t be _too_ harsh on him, Tones.”

“Why ever would I be _harsh_ to the dude who threw me out of the window?”

Bruce sighed. “He’s lost his home planet, Tony. And—”

“ _And?”_

“You know, find it out on your own.” Bruce threw his friend a smirk. “You like riddles after all, don’t you?”

“That’s cheating,” Tony replied dryly. “Now I _have_ to find out, you know that.”

The microwave beeped.

Tony dashed off with the cup in his hand.

Bruce hid his delighted smile in his tea.

_Perfect._

He liked Loki, to some degree, he was a pleasant company. He liked Tony a lot, he was his best friend and in need for a good distraction.

Bruce’s kind of distraction involved a lab, a yoga mat, peace, and tea. Tony was a bundle of excitement, had relentless energy and loved to bounce up and down, an idea after the other shooting through his head. Sometimes it was infinitesimally too much for Bruce and it would wake the Hulk who… _loved_ this kind of energy because for him it was as if they were telling him it was time to play _smash._ Hulk loved _Smash._

Bruce didn’t.

He loved tea.

**3 — Intercede**

Loki had been avoiding him for a few days now. It wasn’t as if he would disappear from the room as soon as Bruce entered it but it was a close call. Loki had taken a liking to hiding behind his book or staring at the magic that was dancing on his fingers. Everything but he wouldn’t look at Bruce directly as if his life was dependent on it. Only glanced at him from the corner of his eyes when he thought Bruce wasn’t looking.

Joke was on him because Bruce was _always_ keeping an eye on him.

For multiple reasons. Firstly, so he could keep observing Loki in case he felt like burying out his _dark past_ , as he’d so kindly put it and try to butcher them all. Then, because Loki and him were friends or something like that. Or friends of friends and one had a weird obligation to these friends of friends.

He wondered if that was how Tony had viewed the Avengers. As friends of friends, because Steve had been friends with Howard, hadn’t he? And most definitely had been good friends with Natasha, and she again with Clint and Bruce himself had been… _good_ friends with Natasha once too. Thor had been friend of Tony himself through the most unusual circumstances, Loki was Thor’s brother, ergo his friend of a friend.

There were too many friends of friends, Bruce decided.

“Do you want to do something, Loki?” he asked him as he walked towards the fallen god. “I—” he cleared his throat as green eyes pierced his. “You’ve been quiet as of late.”

“Quiet.” Loki put the book aside. “Did you not try to poison me in the hope it would _quieten_ me?”

“Poison?”

Loki’s eyebrow shot up and stayed, to no surprise, quiet.

“When did I try to poison you?” Bruce sat down on the other armchair. “You can’t accuse me of something like that and then not elaborate.” He tilted his head. “I thought you and I had more of a ground-shattering experience.”

Loki’s mouth twitched. “And yet, I ask for tea and I get served liquid poison.”

“ _Oh.”_

“Indeed. _Oh._ ”

“In my defence I told him not to do it.”

“And yet, he did it anyway.”

“In _his_ defence, he did it to get to know you better.” Bruce felt a surge of satisfaction as Loki blinked, completely thrown having not expected this answer at all. “Tony made friends with me by stabbing me with something sharp to see if I’d lose control. It’s kind of a thing for him, teasing people to see how they react. It makes it easier for him to read them. He’s not a _people_ -person, despite what he’ll try to convince you of.”

“Do you think it is wise to tell me all that about an _enemy?”_

Bruce snorted. “If you’d really be my enemy then you would try to kill me. So far, you haven’t even thought about getting the Hulk back out.”

“I’m bidding my time.” Loki smiled.

“If you say so,” Bruce replied good-naturedly with an eye-roll. “You’re bidding your time with Tony too, I’m sure.”

Again, he was rewarded with a shocked Loki. “What are you implying—”

“Nothing,” Bruce said sweetly. “Nothing at all. But I know something that could help you in your most noble endeavour.”

“Noble.”

“Noble.” Bruce lifted his cup, breathed in the calming scent of Camilla before he replied to Loki. “Because you won’t hurt my friend, will you? I’d hate to let the Hulk out again now that I’ve gained some resemblance of control over him.”

“There are things that are out of my control,” Loki responded calmly. “That I cannot influence.”

“That’s the closest to a _no I won’t hurt him,_ I’ll ever get from you, isn’t it.”

Loki winked at him.

Bruce took it as a affirmative answer.

**4 — Subterfuge**

Bruce walked into Tony’s bedroom after knocking politely so his friend could put on pants in case he was running around naked again. “Tony, are you decent?”

“ _Never!”_ Came the jubilant response before Tony threw open the door. He was beaming at Bruce in _too much coffee_ and _only wearing pants._ “What can I do for you my friend? Do you care to test out our theory how much blood pressure is too _much_ —”

“I want you to take Loki off my hands.”

Tony stilled. “I’m not sure if Thor would forgive me were I to kill his brother. Maybe if FRIDAY—”

Bruce interrupted him hurriedly. “I don’t want you to _kill_ him, Tony. Cool down. Okay. Okay, this is —” he nodded. “No talking of murder here please. Okay. No. That wakes the green one up and we _don’t want that.”_

“We don’t?”

Bruce shot Tony a dark look. “We don’t.”

His friend sighed. “Well then. Tell me what I can do for you.”

“Take Loki out for a drink. Food. Go and play tag with him. Or paintball.” Bruce rolled his shoulders back, a smile forming on his lips. “But he’s going to start running against walls anytime soon if nobody takes him out for an energy outlet and the Hulk would love to _fight_ with him too much.”

Tony blinked. “Are you serious right now.”

“Yes. I want to read a book, Loki’s hovering around. I told him you’d pick him up in ten minutes and then I want you two to be _gone.”_

“Bossy,” Tony muttered.

Bruce heard it as he walked away, trying to hide the grin because FRIDAY wasn’t allowed to tell. Not yet.

**5 — Advice**

When his favourite ball of energy Number one and the other tricky energy ball came back, Bruce was reading his book to a cup of tea. He hadn’t noticed that it was already dawning. But he most certainly noticed the smell of alcohol they both gave off, and how Loki was carrying Tony more than he walked by himself. He only rose an eyebrow, didn’t comment on the sight before him at all.

“Where’s his—” Loki gripped Tony tighter.

“The door straight ahead,” Bruce replied. “I’m not planning on sleeping tonight anymore.” He dove back into his book. Both had survived, looked even like they had fun too.

When Loki returned, with tousled hair and a serious face, Bruce got up and offered to make a tea.

“Enjoyed your outing?”

Loki deigned him not worthy with an answer, took the tea in silence and absorbed it within seconds. Bruce let him be, after all they _were_ drinking tea in the earliest hours and if he was nice, then he would say that he wanted to let Loki enjoy the memories that were replaying in his head. Not, that he wasn’t extremely curious how the day _and night_ for both had been, but— Later. After tea.

“It was passable.”

Yeah, Bruce called bullshit on that. He nipped on his tea, gave Loki a sweet second in which he could debate if he preferred another cup or tea or an unpleasant death.

“He voiced some concerns regarding my stay on Midgard,” Loki eventually confessed, “that I should be a _good boy_ otherwise he would have to kick me out and renounce his friendship to Thor because he doesn’t wish to be any more associated to criminals and murderers than he already is.”

The tea warmed Bruce from the inside as he heard Loki’s chilling words. _Criminals and murderers than he already is._ There was a vague memory coming up, an image of his father yelling, _fear_ in his eyes when Bruce couldn’t—

“Banner.”

He snapped out of the memories, the Hulk already awake and ready to take over in case—

“Then you probably will have to behave,” he gritted out and took a deep breath. “Might be worth it.” He gave himself a few minutes to get everything back under control. He couldn’t hulk out here and now, he was better than that. Also, Tony would be cross with him if he demolished his home _again_ because of something that Loki had said. They were a destructive pair, the two of them.

The thought came up that Loki might have said that on purpose, to _tease_ him like Tony did. Just that Loki used words where Tony preferred direct actions; the two of them were uncanny similar in how they acted and reacted to the world, it was troublesome.

“Let’s not do this again,” Bruce mumbled as he felt good enough to interact again. When he looked up, he saw Loki reading in a magazine that had been laying around. _Polite disinterest._ Bruce felt thankful for the gesture and refilled Loki’s cup with now less warm tea but still good enough to enjoy it. “When did you two decide to go drinking?”

“I reminded him that he owed me a drink after I beat him in paintball.”

“You guys were playing _paintball,”_ Bruce repeated slowly. “And neither of you died?”

“I was told to be a _good boy,”_ Loki repeated.

It was the way _how_ he said it, so indignantly, that Bruce cracked a grin. “You like being a good boy, don’t you?” Perhaps he should feel remorse but he truly enjoyed seeing Loki blanching and or blushing _too much_. It was kind of revenge for 2012, belatedly, the attempted betrayal on Sakaar so—

“If you wish to keep your manliness, then I suggest you don’t attempt to speak to me like that ever again.”

“Tony likes it.”

Loki’s face slackened.

“Keep that in mind,” Bruce said casually. “He also likes his coffee black and if he has a hangover, he prefers multiple espresso shots in one mug to wake him up. Don’t talk too much, he hates it, only refill his mug and then you’re good to go.”

Loki listened; Bruce saw him writing it all down mentally so he would remember it.

“He doesn’t like being handed things, if he’s in a workshop binge, don’t interrupt him or let him know beforehand at what time you’ll be there because a sudden disturbance will make it difficult for him to get back into his headspace. Don’t tell him when to go to bed, he’s not a _child.”_

“I’d never tell him to go to bed.” Loki frowned in confusion. “He’s a grown man, he can make his own decisions.”

Bruce snorted bitterly. “People often think he’s a big child. He _is,_ to a certain extent with how people see him, but they forget he can make his own decisions and he knows when it’s time for him to sleep. And if he does it only after 72 hours, then he will sleep after 72 hours.”

“I pulled enough all-nighters by myself.” Bruce heard the wistfulness in Loki’s voice. “I haven’t had the opportunity to do so in a while now—”

“That’s what you get for conquering worlds or so I’ve heard.” Bruce cracked his knuckles. “That’s all that I can tell you. Pepper told me once he bought her a giant plush teddy so you might do well if you count on unusual gifts when you get to that stage.”

“I appreciate your faith but I doubt this will ever get so far,” Loki replied dryly.

“You’re going to give up that easily?” Bruce raised his eyebrows. “That’s unusual for you. Tony needs a bit to come around, I give you that and you two don’t have the easiest history. But he is open to give people a second chance.” _Tony had given him one. Two._ “Don’t lie to him if you can avoid it.”

They emptied their cups, neither feeling particularly like talking anymore. Bruce felt hollow, on the inside. His eye bags were starting to burn and he wished for a short nap, just enough to feel refreshed for the day. But Tony was still soundly asleep.

_Wasn’t he?_

Bruce waited patiently until Loki disappeared who looked lost in thoughts, maybe a little bit tired as well.

Only then he walked back into his bedroom.

Tony, to no one’s surprise, was already awake and playing with his phone.

“You’re giving Loki advice on how to treat me in a relationship?”

“Make sure Loki’s not bored and keep things interesting,” Bruce replied evenly. “Make him tea, _not_ in a microwave if you can help yourself and don’t wish to be vivisected on the spot.”

“And now you’re giving _me_ advice.” Tony put his phone down and looked at him curiously. “Why are you so intent on getting us together, Bruciebear?”

Bruce sat down on his bed, feeling tiredness wash over him. “Because you both fit so well together for multiple reasons.” He shrugged. “And Loki has feelings for you and after I owed him one for saving us on Asgard— If you want to let him down, be gentle about it.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully. “He wasn’t bad company last night,” he admitted, “not that I expected that but I had fun. He’s got a sharp tongue and doesn’t mind standing his ground. And he’s got a nice ass.”

“If you say that,” Bruce replied politely. “I don’t tend to look but I trust you.”

“Sometimes, Doc, you are no fun.” Tony’s shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. “All right. Tell me more about Loki and his new way of living on the grey side of things. Thor only speaks of him in the highest tones, I’m inclined to give him a chance.”

“Sure,” Bruce replied. “If you give me a few hours because I want to take a nap first.”

Tony nodded. “At noon, in my lab? I’ll order sushi for us both.”

**+1 — Result**

Bruce leant back on the couch. Two months ago, he’d come back to Earth with two Norse gods and a Viking warrior and he loved being back home. He finally had _tea_ at his disposal again, had Tony to do science binges with, and he could regularly go out and smash some things so the Hulk was content too. All in all, everything was as perfect as it could be under these circumstances.

He was occasionally invited to universities and science workshops where he could talk about gamma radiation, meet more like-minded people like he was. On occasion, Tony joined him and when Tony joined him, then usually Loki came with them. Apparently he thought their science _funny_ but nonetheless any less intriguing; Quantum Physic and Loki weren’t so different after all. And after Bruce had gotten _that_ through his head, it had been easier as well to enjoy Loki’s company.

Tony had gotten a dreamy look in his eyes when Bruce told him that. _Tony likes challenges and puzzles,_ Bruce remembered fondly. He was glad they both got along so wonderful by now. There were a few days where Bruce could enjoy his peace without being bombarded by thousands of questions and work on his own. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy Tony’s presence but sometimes – did it get too much for him.

Loki couldn’t get enough of Tony’s energy and seemed to feed right off it and Tony absorbed Loki’s too.

It was hilarious to watch.

“ _Bruce!”_ someone yelled through the open door. “ _Loki and I are going to get pizza, do you want to join us?”_

He snorted. “FRIDAY, tell Tony I’ll join them on the condition they won’t _feed_ each other this time. I’d appreciate it if they’d stop trying to lure the Hulk out during meals.”

 _“They said they’ll try their best to be good boys,”_ FRIDAY answered a short time later. She sounded amused. “ _I would say you’re as safe as you could be in their hands, Dr Banner.”_

“Well then.” He got up with a sigh and put his book down. “They have tea, don’t they?”

“ _I’ll make sure of that.”_

Bruce nodded and walked out of the door to join his friends.


End file.
